


Think I'll Miss You Forever

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, King Geoff, Knight Michael, M/M, Marriage, Mavin, Past AU, Prince Gavin, Queen Griffon, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geoff tells him he’s going to get married, Gavin laughs in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Like fuck I am!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think I'll Miss You Forever

When Geoff tells him he’s going to get married, Gavin laughs in his face.

“Like fuck I am!” he exclaims, laughing aloud and taking another sip of his tea. Geoff glares at him from across the table, and Griffon sends an apologetic glance to the King and Queen from the neighbouring kingdom. The girl, Gavin forgets her name already, stares into her meal, blush on her cheeks almost as red as the hair on her head.

“Gavin.” Geoff pleads. “Don’t be like this.”                                

Gavin laughs aloud again, leaning back casually in his chair. “Geoff. I honestly don’t know what you expected. I _told_ you, girls- lovely, but really _not my area,_ remember?”

The table is silent, and Gavin sees something that could be disgust or could be disappointment in the neighbouring King’s eyes. Geoff’s eyes just look tired, like they usually do.

“Gav,” he sighs. “We talked about this. You can… _delve_ into whatever- takes your fancy, persae… but you still have to get married.”

“You never said I couldn’t marry a boy.” Gavin points out, smirk playing on his face.

“ _Gavin,_ _please._ ” Geoff sighs. “Don’t be difficult. You’re a prince, and you better act like it!” he can see that Geoff is starting to get angry by that _one_ _vein_ beginning to pulse in his forehead and the way he _bristles_ slightly, royal armour clanking together a little.

“G- my _liege,_ ” Griffon pleads. “Could we… talk about this after dinner?” her tone phrases it as more of a question, but the fiery look in her eyes let’s Gavin know it’s more likely a threat. Both he and Geoff straighten a little, and Geoff’s hands fold into fists under the table.

“Right you are… lovely wife of mine. Let us finish this… fine meal, and I'll speak to Gavin later.” It’s directed at the neighbouring King- obviously, but the last part holds a little fire that Gavin knows is meant for him. He doesn’t care.

“I’m not really all that hungry anymore.” He announces with a shrug, reaching over for the jug of wine. Geoff clutches his wrist before he gets a chance, and one glance at Geoff’s impossibly blue eyes, almost iced over, sends his hand retreating back to his lap.

“Then you’ll sit and wait for us to finish, won't you?”

Gavin sighs, but does as he is told, straightening his back and sitting in his chair. He glances again at the girl across the table, but she doesn’t bother looking at him. He doesn’t exactly let it dent his confidence, and instead gazes past her, out the window.

The knights are training again downstairs out on the fields, and Gavin smiles to himself.

They’re hard to make out because the formal dinner room is so high in the castle, but Gavin can see Jack and Ryan, some of the kingdom’s best knights, leading the training. He sees Ray, perched in a tree with his bow and arrow, taking out target after target without blinking an eye.

And then he sees Michael.

Ryan has strung a full potato sack up on one of the tree’s and Michael is pounding it with his fists, curls bouncing around his face. The whole branch of the tree is shaking, green leaves falling around Michael, not that he notices, anyway.

Gavin thinks he looks beautiful.

“Gavin!”

He turns to Geoff, who has obviously been trying to catch his attention for far too long, and blushes a little. “Sorry.”

“Say goodbye to our guests.” Geoff commands, teeth gritted. Gavin stands, shaking hands with the other King. He kisses the hand of his queen, and nods at their daughter, not really sparing them a second glance as he flops back down in his chair, and they leave the room, led by Burnie, who waits at the door. Geoff smiles at them as they leave, closing the door behind them. Gavin exhales. Maybe the dinner conversation was stimulating enough without him to put Geoff in a better mood.

But then he sees the fuming colour of Geoff’s face as he turns around once the door is shut, and runs at Gavin, grabbing him by the throat and shoving him up against a wall.

“Geoff! No! Stop it!” Griffon yells, dragging her husband away. Geoff lets her guide him back to the table, and sits in his chair, hands clenched into fists. Gavin coughs a little, but in all honesty, he’s had worse, and Geoff wasn’t exactly gripping him _hard_.

“I can’t fucking believe you!” Geoff yells, as Griffon forces Gavin back into his seat, stony expression on her face and arms folded. Gavin swallows. He _knows_ he’s in shit when Griffon is angry at him.

“I can’t fucking believe you tried to _set me up_!” he yells back, throwing his arms up in shock. Geoff’s moustache _alone_ practically bristles, and his eyebrows are furrowed so hard Gavin wonders if he’s about to go into cardiac arrest.

“After that fucking stunt you pulled at dinner, I should set you up! Up in the fucking tower with a rope around your neck, mind you!”

“Geoff!” Griffon scolds. “Calm down.”

Geoff breathes once, long and slow, and rests his head in his hands, shaking them. He takes a minute, before looking back up at the British prince.

“Gavin,” he sighs. “You like boys- whatever. I don’t care, you _know_ that- but you are heir to the throne when I’m gone. And if you don’t have a queen of some kind… the kingdom _won't_ be happy. They were from next door’s Kingdom. The merging of the two could’ve been _perfect_ for us, if you hadn’t started _mouthing_ off.”

“Geoff!” Gavin exclaims. “Why the hell do I have to get _married_ to be king? I’m already heir aren’t I? So why the fuck does it matter who I’m shagging?”

Griffon sighs. “It’s politics, honey. That’s how our world works, and you’re just gonna have to get used to it.”

Gavin stands, rolling his eyes. “This is bullshit.” He says.

“Too bad.” Geoff retorts, matching Gavin’s stance. “Gavin, you _don’t_ get to choose in this, unfortunately. Technically, you shouldn’t even _be_ heir to this throne, considering you’re not our blood son. If the kingdom really wanted to, they could overthrow you on technicality _alone- especially_ if you do something they don’t like. And these days, with you turning eighteen and everything, all they want to know is who you’re fucking _courting_ , and _what_ am _I_ supposed to say to that?!”

Gavin shrugs. “I dunno.” He mumbles.

“Exactly. So now, I’ve gotta go and find some other chick for you to be betrothed to.”

“But Geoff,” Gavin sighs. “I don’t want to get married.”

“Tough shit.” Geoff replies, folding his arms. “I told you Gavin, you don’t get a choice.”

“Oh, just fuck off Geoff.” Gavin huffs, arms folded as he storms out the room. Geoff moves to go after him, but Griffon stops him, tugging his arm.

“Give him time.” She says. Geoff nods, and sits back down at the table, taking an angry swig from his drink, concerned gaze fixated on the door.

oOo

Training is over now, Gavin can clearly see that that by the sheer _amount_ of knights milling about the castle, some simply chatting together, others guarding rooms. He nods at a few he knows, before grabbing his green velvet hood from under the loose floorboard where he keeps it, and disappearing out of the castle.

He rounds to the back of the grounds, to what used to be a shed. Geoff had turned it into Gavin’s own private quarters, after he got sick of waking up every morning to three guards outside his room, ready to kill anyone who walked in.

This was better, he had told Geoff. It looked, from the outside, like a maintenance shed. And Gavin liked it that way- it reminded him of home. His old home, anyway.

Michael stands by his door, hands by his sides, and grins as Gavin rounds the corner. Gavin smiles weakly at him, but he knows he has tears in his eyes. Michael’s face falls.

“What’s up?” he asks, moving forwards to pull Gavin’s hood down and stroking his hair gently. Gavin sniffs, and nods to the door.

Michael opens it, and the two slip inside.

“Gavin, what’s wrong?” he asks again, wiping a stray tear from Gavin’s cheek.

“Michael,” he chokes out. “I-I’m getting _married_ ”

At that moment, Michael’s world falls apart. At first, he doesn’t quite understand what it is Gavin is saying, and his eyebrows furrow.

“W-What do you mean… _married_?”

“What the fuck do you think?!” Gavin asks rhetorically, smiling through the tears that glaze his eyes. Michael just shakes his head, frowning as he cups Gavin’s head in his hands, thumbs resting on his cheeks.

“But-I- I thought Geoff… I thought he knew you were…” he trails off as Gavin nods, sniffing.

“Yeah.. he does Michael, and he's been lovely about, always- but… I’m heir to the throne, and apparently to be a _king_ … I have to have a _queen_.” He says, glancing to the floor.

Michael sighs sadly, because to be honest, he always saw this coming. He always knew there would be a cost to having an illicit relationship with the beloved bumbling prince of the entire kingdom. He just didn't expect to have his heart broken so soon.

“When?” is all he asks as the two move over to Gavin’s bed, the prince lying his head onto Michael’s chest and breathing his familiar scent deeply.

“I dunno.” Gavin admits. “He was attempting to set me up with some bird from next-door’s but… I fucked it up for him by letting it slip I was more into guys that girls in front of every-one.”

Michael laughs a little at this, soft and breathy. “Fucking moron.” He chides, but it sounds more like a term of affection. Gavin smiles.

“You know me Michael. Never think before I speak, do I?”

“No,” Michael admits, stroking through Gavin’s sandy-coloured hair. “You never do. It’ll be the death of you one day.”

Gavin wrinkles his nose as he leans up, looking at Michael. “Nah.” He says, shaking his head. “You wouldn’t let me die. I’d be immortal if you had anything to say about it.”

“I know.” Michael admits, chuckling quietly. “It’ because I love you Gavin.”

“I know.” Gavin says, shifting up so he can kiss Michael once. “I love you too Michael.. but-”

“-but you can't.” Michael finishes for him, shaking his head. Gavin nods, and his lip quivers a little. Michael pretends not to notice, because he knows how Gavin _hates_ crying. “It’s okay Gav,” he says, fingers running through Gavin’s hair over and over, soothing him.

“S’not fair.” Gavin says, voice muffled by his own tears and Michael’s warm neck, which he kisses once, gently.

“I know it’s not.” Michael says. “But this was always coming, wasn’t it? We both knew that.”

“Maybe I knew.” Gavin shrugs. “Maybe I just didn't want to believe it.”

“So… this- is our last night, right?” Michael asks. Gavin nods.

“It… it doesn’t have to be, Geoff’ll take a while in setting me up again probably but… we should. End it, that is- tonight. Then…”

“It’ll hurt less later?” Michael asks. Gavin nods, and smiles in a way that makes him feel sick. “It’ll hurt less when I’m standing there with all the other nights at your wedding, watching you and some pretty fucking princess promise to love each other for ever.”

“I won't.” Gavin swears, shaking his head. “Whoever she is. I'll never love her Michael.”

Michael scoffs at this. “Yes you will.” He says. “You’ll learn to love her. You’ll spend the rest of your life together, pump out a couple of kids - a load of little Gavin’s running around and causing trouble. And after that- you probably won't even remember my name.”

“No.” Gavin whines, kissing Michael once, twice on the lips and again on the side of his face, up by the tips of his ears and down to the bottom of his jaw. “I'll never forget you Michael. And I'll never stop loving you either. You’re my boi.”

“Gods, Gav,” Michael laughs. “You’ll make me cry.”

“Don’t.” Gavin pleads. “Don’t make our last night sad. I want to remember you fucking me into oblivion, not crying at my bedside.”

Michael smiles down at the prince who stole his heart, and steals it again and again every time Michael looks into his eyes. The creeper-boy prince.

“I'll try and make that happen.”

oOo

Afterwards, they lie naked and panting together, soft, sad smiles on each of their faces. Gavin curls into Michael like he always does, and Michaels’ arm wraps around the prince protectively.

“Michael.” Gavin whispers, nothing but his green eyes showing in the darkness. Michael looks at Gavin.

“Promise me, when I’m… gone. Promise me you’ll find someone who makes you happy. A nice girl with pretty eyes and a wide smile who’ll give you your own little Michael’s to become brave knights and adventurers. Like you always talked about?”

“I won’t make promises I can’t keep Gavin.” Michael says, shaking his head, and running a thumb tenderly down Gavin’s cheek.

“Please, Michael.” He pleads. “For me. Make this promise for me?”

“Okay.” Michael says running his hand down Gavin’s side, to his hand. He kisses it gently. “I promise.”

Gavin falls asleep with a sad smile on his face, and wet cheeks. When he wakes up… his bed is empty. The window is open and the curtains billow, hitting the walls.

Gavin cries.

**_10 Years Later_ **

Lindsay is possibly the best wife Michael could ever have hoped for. The daughter of one of the well-known merchants in town, funny, smart and beautiful. She is everything Michael could have ever wanted. She’s there when he falls asleep at night, and she’s always there to grin at him when he wakes up in the morning.

He’ll never forget how she looks there, sitting with his son, _their_ son, on her lap, grinning and laughing.

She is _perfect_.

Michael walks from their quarters to the kingdom. He has his duties for the day. He passes Ray, who is off our on a hunt with Ryan. The two nod at each other, but do not make conversation. They aren’t as good friends as they used to be, but that’s nothing new.

He’s cleaning his sword when he is approached.

The prince, Gavin Free, dressed in royal robes. His hair still stands up on end like it always did, and his skin is still as soft as a child's, free from any blemish.

Except for the darks circles under his wild, green eyes. Michael doesn’t comment, of course. He looks into Gavin’s eyes as he is approached, even if it is considered disrespectful or whatever. He just wants to see _it_ , that recognition that he _knows_ must be there.

“Uh, Mike, right?” Gavin asks. Michael feels something sink into the bottom of his stomach. He isn’t sure if it’s his heart or just his sense of hope. He doesn’t care.

“Michael, actually, my liege.” He replies.

“Right, right.” Gavin nods, but Michael knows he isn’t listening. “Just- if you see my wife, tell her to come speak with me in our quarters as soon as possible.”

“I will do, my liege.” Michael says, bowing once. Gavin nods,

“Right. Thanks Mitchell.” Is all he says before turning and walking away. Michael isn’t sure what he ever expected.

Gavin wills his face not to crumple as he rushes back to his room at lightning speed, fists clenched at his sides.

_Fuck. Why did I do that. Fuck._

He almost crashes into Geoff, who eyes him curiously.

“You okay, lad?”

Gavin just nods, and doesn’t say anything as he storms into his bedroom, his official room in the palace, closing the doors behind him.

  1. _His Michael. Fuck, why did he think that was ever a good idea?_



Surprisingly, the heart break is still there. It’s ten years… ten years to the day of his last night with Michael, and the wound is still fresh. So much in their lives have changed, but the look in Michael’s brown eyes hasn’t. neither has the way his face makes Gavin’s stomach do backflips.

Gavin swears under his breath, and flops down on his bed.

“ _It never would have worked_.” He tells himself. “It was _never_ going to happen.”

“What wasn’t?” she asks. He looks up, and smiles weakly.

Meg is a good wife. Gavin is glad Geoff grovelled and begged her father for a second chance at engagement after that train-wreck of a dinner, because she’s wonderful. She’s beautiful, that’s for sure. But she’s funny too and extremely intelligent, behind closed doors when she isn’t viewed as _the princess_ and just as _Meg_.

But she isn’t _Michael._

“Nothing love,” he says, shaking his head. “Was just… it was nothing.”

“Right.” She says, raising an eyebrow. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” he nods.

“You sure.”

“I said yes, didn't I?!” he snaps.

Meg frowns, and folds her arms. “Hey. Just because something’s crawled up _your_ ass, doesn’t mean you get to be a dick to _me_. I haven’t done _anything_ to you.”

Gavin immediately feels guilty, and he stands.

“You’re right. I'm sorry.” He says, kissing her lightly on the cheek. “My lovely wife.” He whispers, but it’s more to himself than to her.

“I love you.” She says, smiling.

“I love you too.” He replies. He isn’t lying, not completely. He isn’t a naïve eighteen year old boy anymore, who believes that he’s only ever going to be in love once. He’s a man now, and he’s _married_.

And Michael was right. He learned to love her, and it wasn’t _hard_. They don’t have any children yet, but it’s definitely o the cards by the odd looks she’s been giving him and the weird spices and teas Griffon’s been slipping her. There’s bound to be an announcement at some point, a new royal baby.

She’s talking to him about something, but he isn’t listening, lost in his own thoughts. He wonders if Michael is happy. He knows he’s married, to a beautiful girl who he doesn’t even know, and that makes him feel guilty. He knows he has a son as well, which makes his heart warm. Michael kept his promise.

oOo

“I told you I would.” Michael tells him as they lay together. They lay in the bed in the shed down the end of the castle walls, for the first time in over ten years, Gavin resting on Michael’s chest, the knight’s hand in his hair. “I told you I wouldn’t make promises I couldn’t keep.”

“You did.” Gavin says. “And you told me I’d love her. Which I do, Michael. Honestly… I do.”

“I know.” Michael replies. “You don’t need to convince me Gav, you never ever did. I remember your wedding. You looked happy, believe it or not.”

Gavin shrugs. “I think I was, a little bit. It was… long enough after you where… it didn't hurt so much, you know?”

“Yeah.” Michael nods. “I had already met Lindsay by then. We weren’t together or anything but… I think I knew.”

“That she was the one?” Gavin asks.

“Yeah.”

“I used to think you were the one, once.” Gavin admits. “I thought I was going to love you forever.”

Michael smiles.

“But I don’t.” he continues. It feels like a lie, and they both know it, even if they don’t say anything. “I don’t love you anymore Michael.”

“I don’t love you either Gavin.” Michael lies back. “I love my wife. And you love yours.”

The last statement isn’t exactly a lie, but they both know it isn’t the truth either. Gavin kisses Michael’s neck, lips barely grazing skin, and Michael strokes his shoulder gently.

“We have until sunrise though. To stop pretending that’s anywhere near the truth, don’t we?” Gavin asks. Michael grins and nods.

“Until sunrise.” He agrees. “And then… well, who knows what the future holds.”

“I think I do.” Gavin whispers, hours later when he knows Michael is asleep. “I think, Michael…that in the future… I'll still love you. And for a thousand lifetimes after that, I'll love you even more.”

“I feel the same.” Michael doesn’t whisper back. But Gavin pretends that he does anyway.


End file.
